The story of a demon general
by Deviltie34
Summary: Lucifer's back story before he met Maou-sama satan and his relationship with his brother, Michael etc.
1. Born Like This

He is finally created, Lucifer. Lucifer is the second archangel that god created but he is the most beautiful one. He have pure white hair that is a little layered long and covering his right eye that shine like sunshine.

"I'm so happy that I can finally meet my brother." Said an archangel. It was Michael. The baby Lucifer looked at his brother and turned away slyly. God and Michael looked at each other and smile, it looks like Lucifer will become their most prized angel.

Many years later, Lucifer grows up just like god had pictured, carefree and gentle.

"Hey Michael! Want to go play with the royal dove again?"

"Alright!" Replied Michael happily.

The two little archangels skipped on the clouds of heaven, towards the location of the dove. On the way, Lucifer saw a tall white building. The building caught Lucifer's attention. "Hey Michael, what is that building?"

"Oh that, Father said never to go there. He said is not the time yet."

"You worry too much Michael. We will know it soon after anyway. Let's go check it out."

"But….."

"Don't worry, no one will find out." Lucifer pulled Michael's hand and ran towards the white building. Michael followed, unwillingly.

As they come closer to the building, the holy aura around it become unstable. Something it let out a grasp of dark force. "I don't feel right about this, I think we should head back before Father finds out."

"Father won't, because no one will. Now come on, let's find a way in without alerting the heaven guards."

"Like how?"

"Michael, we are not called archangels for nothing you know."

Lucifer stretch out his hands and did a gesture. Immediately, the heaven guards feel asleep. "What did you just did to them?!" Panicked Michael.

"I just let them sleep for a while, they must be tired after guarding for a long period of time."

"Are you serious?! What if Father…"

"Like I say, he won't. As if he have the time to just walk out of his busy throne seat and wander around heaven."

Michael kept his mouth shut. Lucifer and Michael walked in front of the main door and pushed it open slowly. The same dark force from around the building blew out from the internal building. The two little archangel was surprised of what they saw next, wings hung across the wall.

"What in the world is all these?"

"Whoa! I have never seen anything like it before, aren't these the wings of angels?"

"Look like it but there are blood stain all over them."

"They might be wings of fallen angels."

"Fallen angels?"

"Its means when angel betray or breaks the rules of heaven, their wings get replace with a pair of disgusting raven like black wings, and their pure white wings will be kept by heaven, but I never thought that it will be kept here."

The two archangels was talking when suddenly a guard interrupted them, "Hey! What in the name of God are you two doing in a place the prohibited to enter without God's permission?!"

"Holy shit! I never thought that they would wake up so fast!" Lucifer said it with a shocked tone.

"Let's get out of here while we can!"

The two archangels took off with their wings flapping as fast as they can and flew out of the window. "They are not getting away! We will catch them! Some of you, go and report this to the lord!"

Michael turned around and looked behind, there were guard angel chasing behind them. "Lucifer! They are catching up! What should we do?"

"What else can we do? We can't let them get us like that! We have to fight back!"

"No way! It will make things worse! I'm not listening to you this time!"

In mid-air, Michael stopped, leaving Lucifer to continue flying further and further away.

"You really are a fool!" shouted Lucifer.

Michael allowed himself to be captured while Lucifer fly away.

Lucifer gave a look of disgust and continue flying. Just so he thought that he is safe, a group of guard angels blocked his way. "How dare you o morning star, dares to enter the scared place of the fallen, we will help you beg for mercy if you gave yourself up for now."

"Like real I will do that! I, as an archangel will not bow in front of mere guard angels like yourself. If you really want me that badly, try your luck then!"

"Get him!" shouted the leader of the guard angels

The troop of angels surrounded Lucifer and charged towards him. Lucifer stood down, with wings covering his very small being radiate a glow of the mixture of orange and yellow. He then release off his power in one shot quickly. The guard angels were all blasted away from him. Indeed, Lucifer is stronger than almost all of the angels in heaven, but his powers is not yet mature, that means he cannot really control them properly yet.

Suddenly, a rope was caught onto Lucifer's left hand. It started to burn hot. Lucifer panicked and tried his best to remove it with his other hand even though it burns it too. Lucifer then realised that the rope was not just any rope, it was the holy colt material rope. That rope was one of Lucifer's weakness that he himself tried to avoid.

Lucifer then realised that he is in a gravely dangerous situation. More of the angels with the holy whip showed up. Lucifer was cornered within only a short period of time. He was injured, his wings feathers was in a mess and burned wounds on his arms and legs. As the whip angels was about to strike another blow on him, Michael showed up and shouted, "Everyone stop! This is an order from Father!"

All the angels back off from Lucifer and knee down. Lucifer let out a sign of relief. The good mood goes on until Michael speaks again, "He wants to see you brother."

"What! But I…."

"Brother, I hope you understand."

Lucifer stayed silent for a while. Finally, he decided to go with his father's wish and meet him. He followed Michael into their father's palace. As they reached to the throne room, Lucifer could see his father standing facing the holy window that is behind his throne, hands crossing at his back. The great lord turned his head, facing the two little archangels with a little disappointed face. "I am quite disgrace by the behaviour of you two, you two should know better than to not listen to me."

"Father, I disagree with Lucifer to enter that scared place, but he just won't listen to me. I tried to warn him about you, but he rejected my answer."

"But father, we will know it sooner or later, there is no harm by knowing now, and it is just the wings of the fallen angels."

"There is a reason why you are not allowed to go in there at such a young age. That is the room of the fallen. You will not be able to handle the dark aura that is surrounding the room for centuries. Lots of cases last time involving young angels' gone crazy and turned fallen themselves. To prevent such troubles from happening again, all young angels including you two are kept away from that sacred building."

"Alright father. Thank you for telling us these. We are sorry for our actions." Apologised Michael.

Lucifer looked down and whispered, "As if I have turned into one now."

"Lucifer o morning star, you should learn how to apologise and stop being so prideful."

"But…."

Michael knocked onto Lucifer's shoulder, signalling him to stop his nonsense and just bow down to his mistakes. Lucifer felt that it is also pointless to continue fighting with his father, so he apologised reluctantly.

"Lucifer, I hope you will learn from today's lesson not to be too prideful. It is something that will make you not perfect."

"Yes father, I will." Saying that, the two angels walked away from their father and into their own chambers.


	2. Imperfect Beings

The two archangels walked till the section of divided path which their chambers were in different ones before making a stop. "Brother, I know what you are trying to tell father, but he is at some point right too."

"That doesn't matter anymore. What matters now is that he said that I will be imperfect next time! What about the imperfect being that he called "Humans"?!"

"Father must have his reasons why he created those creatures. Besides, he told us to love them like how we love him."

"How can I even start liking those murderous sinful beings!? They sin again and again. I don't even know what father is thinking nowadays."

"You kind of appreciate the old human lady that is living in the cottage at the east end by the dragon's lake."

"SHE….is different from any other humans I saw."

"You say that because you know her, what about other humans? If you try to get to know them, you might…."

"Can we just cut off this topic and go to sleep now?" Lucifer said with an annoyed tone.

"…..alright, but please don't do anything that will make us stand at opposite side in the end. You promise me that we will always fight side by side each other."

"Yeah, sure."

The next morning, Lucifer flew down from heaven to the old lady's cottage. The woman was harvesting her crops when she saw him flying towards her. She was wearing a long sleeved red dress with dots on it and brown sandals; grey long hair tied like a bum with some daggering off. The lady smiled, "Oh Lucifer, my dear boy, you come to see me again."

"Good morning Bell-san."

"You're not feeling good again aren't you?"

Lucifer looked at Bell with a shock, eyes widened a little, "You can see that?"

"You will come visit me whenever you are not in good mood my dear."

Lucifer blushed a little and looked away, "Yeah, so what?"

Bell just smiled at him and went into the cottage. A minute later, she return with a bowl of hot soup. "I may not be able to help you in anything related to heaven, but this should help calm you down."

"Thank you, you're too kind."

Lucifer gladly accept the bowl and soup and drink it all up. After he finished it, he realised that it taste unusual. "Bell-san, you lack of herbs again aren't you?"

"Ah, you're right, the last remaining herbs around these area had been all plucked up, the nearest I could get those is over the giant's hill, but I too old for this…"

"Don't worry grandma, I'll get as many as you want."

"Thank you boy." Bell said with a calm heart. Lucifer hugged Bell before taking off the ground to the giant's hill. He then whispered in his mind, "Really, humans, they tempted me so much."

After a 15 minutes flight, Lucifer finally arrived at the centre point of giant's hill. The place was wide open covered with a field of greyish-green grass.

"Where can I get those herbs here?"

The sound of footsteps running on the grass was heard suddenly, it seems to be coming from everywhere. Lucifer sensed strong dark aura starting to surround him. It's the demons! Lucifer then spread out his wings, preparing to take off, not that he is afraid of them, but he just want to avoid conflict.

Things did not go smoothly for him, a demon appeared in front of him and tried to strike a blow at him. Lucifer managed to avoid that and counter back with scared power. The demon flew away from him but more start popping up.

After some time, Lucifer finally clear out all the demons except one. This one is stronger than any other that came to attack him. However, its aura is familiar in an unfamiliar way. It sometimes let out holy aura, but mostly, it's dark. The creature was wearing a black mask covering its whole face except the eyes. It also wears a long black mantle that covers its whole body only showing the arms, and holding a scythe.

That was not what caught Lucifer's attention, it was the huge white wings with black spots on it. Is this creature a fallen angel that Lucifer have never heard of? Lucifer tried to speak but was interrupted by the demon, "I see that you're tired of the great o lord of heaven."

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't have to hide from me little angel, I know everything. You are born perfect, the perfect angel for all the other angels to follow. However, the lord still called you imperfect. Such a pity, if you really are perfect, you should let yourself be worshipped, not be a servant to the lord."

"Like real that I'll listen to you, I will never be tempted by the whispers of darkness."

"That's a shame, really. I guess you will then live your life as a servant forever and not receive the glory that you deserve even more." The demon then let out an evil laugh and disappears like magic.

"Wait!" shouted Lucifer, too late, it's gone.

"What was that all about?" Other things worried Lucifer even more, like how does the demon know so much about him? Who is he? Why is he telling him that? Anyway, Lucifer need to get the herbs and get back to Bell's quick, the sky is getting dark.

"Thank you so much boy. Sorry to trouble you while you were so busy."

"No problem grandma. I must leave now, my brothers must be wandering where I have been."

"Hope to see you again boy."

"Same here."


	3. The Truth

Sorry Guys! Took so long to update this chapter cause school started already. Hope to receive more reviews!

Lucifer flew back up to heaven, only to be finding Michael standing at the entrance gate, waiting for him somehow. "Where have you been? You should know that today is a big day for us. We are welcoming more new born archangels."

"Sorry, I kind of forget about that." Lucifer said it with a lower pitch of voice than usual.

Michael noticed the differences but pay no mind to it since he thought that it's not serious, little did he know what just happen.

The two archangels flew together to the birth room where all things that are good are born from. The sound of trumpets can be heard along the path to the building. A guard angel bowed down in front of Michael and Lucifer and allowed them to enter. The interior was made with gold of sunshine, it is huge with the centre table acting as the only furniture in the room. Father is already waiting for them.

"You two made in just in time, the little ones has already been born. This one is Gabriel, and this is Raphael. Starting from today, they will be your younger brothers. Please treat them like one."

Lucifer just smiled at the newly born angels. As for Michael, he carried up Raphael and started shredding tears of joy. "I will Father, I will."

"You don't have to get so emotional you know."

Michael didn't seem to heard Lucifer, instead he continue speaking, "This remains me of hundreds of years ago, when little Lucy is born, he was so cute and powerless back then."

"Don't call me that! It's a girl's name!"

The lord just smiled as both of them were reminded of themselves of old memories.

(Hundreds of years later….)

"Hey! Stop pulling my hair you little shit!"

"Play with me, big brother Lucy!" annoyed Gabriel.

"I swear if you keep calling me with that girly name, I will…."

"Lucifer, play nice okay?" Michael interrupted into the "conversation".

"As you can see, I am in the middle of training and this child just keep annoying me! I mean….what in the name of everything holy! Can't he just go find someone else WHO is not busy and bother them!?"

"I'm been busy with Raphael too, but I still can manage my time in training. You should learn how to manage your own time too, if not you will never be that perfect angel that father want you to be."

"You are starting to sound like father now."

"Well, it's for your own good."

Lucifer ignored his brother and pushed Gabriel over to him. "Look after him for a while, I have some things I need to attend to." The small archangel spread out his wings and take off, to see his father. Michael just stood there with two little archangels, smiling.

"He is impatient to know it alright."

Lucifer to his father's throne room to know the very thing, who will be the right-handed man beside god? "Father, I'm here to seek that answer."

His father turned around and looked at him "I'm afraid it's not you Lucifer."

Lucifer's sunshine coloured eyes widened in shock. His excitement feeling turned into rage, then he burst out words of anger, "Why father!? I have been helping you deliver your prayers to the humans, helping out other angel when they are in need and training to be stronger all day and night! I should be the only one in heaven to be granted with that position!"

The great o lord closes his eyes and sighed, finally he started speaking, "It is because of your way of thinking. I can sense some dark thinking you have, the ones about being always being told what to do, it makes you sick. You want to rule over even though you held commands over lower level angels. You want to be higher than me, me, the creator of the world, I will not allow that. To take your place, Michael will take that position."

The throne room remains silence for a while, it was Lucifer who broke it. "I see, so that is the kind of person you see in me."

"Isn't that a fact?"

"I was just trying to change the world that is full of disgusting humans and demon into something more ideal. You make the wrong choice for creating them in the first place!"

"There is nothing wrong in everything I do. I can't believe you don't trusted even me. You are becoming more like the beings that I don't want you to be, Imperfection."

Lucifer lifted his head up and smirked, "There is nothing wrong with the way I am now. I am not taking orders from you anymore. I will be free from the controls in your hand. I will have my own free will!"

Lucifer's palm generated a shining white lighting ball and throw it towards his father. The once good boy had turned into a rebellious child. However, the ball didn't even scratched his father one bit. Lucifer know too well of his father powers, but he still won't give in. It was just then, Michael appeared with an army of angels behind him.

"Brother! How could you do this!?"

"Don't try to play the nice guy here! I know you are happy that you will be taking over my entire life, controlling it as you please!"

"What!? What are you talking about Lucifer!?" Michael was full of confusion.

"Father has chosen you! Well, are you happy now?! Happy for the rest of your life!? Experiencing the happiness that I will never be able to have!"

"I have never ever thought of controlling your life, that thought have never crossed my mind!"

"It will one day!"

Lucifer started shooting out scared power towards the other party. Michael have no choice but to stop his mad brother. "Protect the lord and capture the betrayer, morning star!"


End file.
